Lucky Star: Net Idol Meister
Lucky Star: Net Idol Meister (らき☆すた ネットアイドル・マイスター) is a Lucky Star video game that was released only in Japan for the PlayStation Portable on December 24, 2009. It is a simulation game where the player's character(s) train to be an idol from Animate by playing mini-games and varying quizzes. In the beginning Konata Izumi is the only playable character available, but more characters and other content is acquired as the player progress. Characters Playable characters Solo *Konata Izumi *Kagami Hiiragi *Tsukasa Hiiragi *Miyuki Takara *Yutaka Kobayakawa *Minami Iwasaki *Akira Kogami Duo *Misao Kusakabe and Ayano Minegishi *Kō Yasaka and Yamato Nagamori *Hiyori Tamura and Patricia Martin *Hinata and Hikage Miyakawa *Yui Narumi and Nanako Kuroi *Hikaru Sakuraba and Fuyuki Amahara Special *Main Characters (Konata, Kagami, Tsukasa, and Miyuki) *U-18 (Konata, Kagami, Tsukasa, Miyuki, Misao, Ayano, Kō, Yamato, Yutaka, Minami, Hiyori, Patty, Akira, Hikage, Hinata) *Yutaka and Minami *Hikaru and Akira *Adult Only (Sōjirō Izumi, Yukari Takara, and Minami's Mother) *Cherry Non-playable characters *Meito Anizawa *Minoru Shiraishi *Kanata Izumi Gameplay The player can play minigames (see 'Locations' section). There are many places in the different locations that have certain functions and sometimes need Animate Points to unlock: * Audition Spots '- Where the player can apply for auditions and increase fanbase. * '''Training Spots '- Where the player can increase the Idol Level. * 'Special '- Reflex games that can increase the players Animate Points. * 'Wagon Sale '- Where the player can buy items and unlock locations. Accessed in Akiba. There are three endings: * 'Normal (Bad Ending) '- Passing or flopping the final audition with less than 200,000,000 fans or low Idol Level. * 'Net-Idol Seiyuu (Good Ending) '- Passing the final audition with 200,000,000 or more fans and low Idol Level. * 'Meister (Best Ending) '- Passing the final audition with 50,000,000,000 or more fans and a maxed-out Idol Level (level 10). You'll get a special promotional video and greater chance at unlocking characters. Locations *'''Konata's Town (こなたの街) - The main location, where the player can view unlocked content and start a new idol career. During the career, the train station is used to travel to other places. *'Akiba' (アキバ) - The first area available. At first it only has a wagon sale in Animate and the mini games Voice Training (training) and Omikoshi Wasshoi (event), but later three local auditions (quizzes) become available. *'Bukuro' (ブクロ) - Contains three local auditions and the mini games Gravure Shooting (training) in the karaoke and Handshake Meeting (event) in Bukuro Hills. Also, a guardian can be hired in the park to protect the idol from fans. Unlocked by passing the first audition. *'Net' (ネット) - Contains three local auditions in Waku Waku Douga, Geagle, and Gehoo?. The mini games available are Dance Lesson (training) in Armorzone.com, Blog Ablaze (event) in a blog, and Mega Kona-tan in Animate. Mini games *'Voice Training' (ボイストレーニング) - Press the buttons in the order that they appear. Speed increases every 10 buttons. *'Gravure Shooting' (グラビア撮影) - Rapidly press the buttons that are highlighted to take photos. *'Dance Lesson' (ダンスレッスン) - Press the buttons in the same order shown. *'Omikoshi Wasshoi' (お神輿わっしょい) - Press Left, Up, Triangle, and Circle to gather people. *'Blog Ablaze -' (ブログ炎上) - Press the button sequence. *'Handshake Meeting' (握手会) - Greet the fans. *'Mega Kona-tan' (メガコナタン) - Mega Kona-tan must defeat Metal Miyuki by jumping on Waku Waku Douga comments to fall on her from a high height. Mega Kona-tan loses energy when jumping, so she must pick up 良 cans to refill her health. When playing this game in the Net, Konata will do the sound effects. *'Fan Runaway' (ファン暴走) - Escape from fans by avoiding obstacles until the goal. Gallery - Gameplay Screenshots NIMMain4.jpg NIM15.jpg NIMDetective.jpg NIMScary.jpg NIMMaids.jpg NIMInvestigation.jpg NIMHospital.jpg NIMMagic.jpg NIMAdvice.jpg NIMChoices.jpg NIMDarkmate.jpg NIMBot.jpg NIMRobot.jpg NIMMangaka.jpg NIMWRYYY.jpg NIMOraOraOra.jpg NIMPunchA.jpg NIMPunchB.jpg NIMA.jpg NIMB.jpg NIMZombies.jpg NIMEyes.jpg NIMSuper.jpg NIMPowerSuit.jpg NIMSaintSeiya.jpg NIMEva.jpg GurrenLagann.jpg NIMVocaloid.jpg NIMQueensBlade.jpg NIMDruaga.jpg NIMMomo.jpg NIMMonHun.jpg NIMFelyne.jpg NIMMetalMiyukis.jpg NIMMegaKonatan.jpg NIMMegaKonatanB.jpg NIMMegaKonatanC.jpeg Video External links *Lucky Star: Net Idol Meister official site (archive) Category:Video games